Pyro
by Celest and Twyla
Summary: You ever been stuck with too many rules? Well, welcome to my life. I finally get the chance out, and you know i'm not going to blow it. When i see these hot guys, the fun triples. For sure


Look a new story! Man I must be feeling generous to put another new one up. Especially as I just put one up yesterday. So tell me what you think and I'll update.

* * *

Oh, screw it, screw it all. I can't believe that father is making me go to this stupid thing. I want to go have some fun, not sit around at a stupid party! Seems like sis is enjoying it though. How dull can you get?

Look it's the stupid prince. Thinks he's so great, more like a baby if you ask me. Wait, that's a great idea! I'll turn him into a baby, Koenma your going down!

That's how it all started; I did something that for some reason people seemed to be mad about. Well whatever. After that I was basically fucked up. My father had me grounded for years after that one. Although, it didn't help that I refused to turn Koenma back, into his wimpy self of course. I refused. Like that little baby should be anything else. After that it was basically one disaster after another 'don't kill the peasants', 'those houses are not supposed to be burned', and my personal favorite 'no, telling you that sword is incapable of being stolen was not a challenge'. Who woulda' guessed?

So that's basically how my life has been since the age of 5, but finally I'm free to have some fun. I can't believe I finally get to see the Makai without a bunch of demons on my back. Lucky that dad had that conference he couldn't get out of; I need to remember that Shessomaru has his price. Not like the Tetsuiga was hard to get anyway.

So I get to represent father at the Dark Tournament. Lucky for me bro is busy, Jin's competing, and Anessara is a nurse! I'm the only one who can represent him. This is going to be so fucking fun; it's not even funny!

I just got a call from dad; I can't believe Pyro's coming here! Why do I have to watch her? Jin's older, wait I have to watch Jin and Pyro! I'm doomed!

Cool Pyro's coming. Can't wait to see the crowds' reaction to that. They've never seen her in person before, well not many of them. She's also been cut off from the outside world and doesn't know about all the humans competing this year. This is gonna' be fun!

I'm here! Yes! Now where is the stage, god I hate new stadiums I always get lost. Oh, well I'll just got to the top and jump into the arena!

Pyro jumps up the stairs and gets to the top. Up there are the light/sound crew/equipment. They try and stop her, until they realize who it is.

Too bad I could have used a good fight.

She gets a running start and jumps off the platform, only to run and jump off to the next one. Continuing this pattern until she reaches the arena. "Who is this?" the announcer asks in a terrified voice.

Guess I do look imposing. Oh well they'll recognize me any minute.

She appears next to the announcer. "You don't recognize me? I'm hurt."

"Look everyone," says the announcer "It's Pyro Kamahi!"

"Duh, I think the birth mark gave it off." She was referring to the fire shaped birth mark on her left shoulder.

"What are you doing here?" the announcer asked curiously.

"Father had an engagement he just couldn't get out of. I'm representing him of course!"

"What about your brother, he's the heir isn't he?"

"Yeah, but that brown noser has an apprenticeship with Tamari and wouldn't come."

"Wow, an apprenticeship with Tamari, pretty impressive."

"Yeah, he bragged for months before leaving."

"Well, enough small talk we have to get started."

"I, have to agree." Pulls a mike out of nowhere. "Hello, everyone I hope your all prepared for this years' Dark Tournament," lots of applause. "I know, you're all excited. So shall we meet the competitors?" walks over to first group. "So what is your groups name?"

"Team Urameshi"

"Well, that's interesting. It's a human name in a demon tournament. I would think a demon would be in charge of the group. Even if humans are competing." She said with distaste.

"Like any demon could beat me."

She walks up to him and gets practically nose-to-nose. "Wanna' bet?"

"Hey, I have a girlfriend already. I'm not gonna' cheat with a demon anyway."

"I wouldn't do anything even remotely similar to what your implying with a human! Are you crazy, or something? I wouldn't be surprised if you were. So let me get one thing strait buddy. You aren't gonna get anything from me except pain for you. So. Shut. Up!"

"I didn't know you would take rejection this badly."

"That's it." She had Yuske down on the ground with a katana to his throat in less than a second.

* * *

So REEEEEEEVVVVVVVVVVVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!11


End file.
